


Shoot For The Stars

by mysaldate



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe – Mafia, Ear Piercings, Explicit Language, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mafia Boss Azul Ashengrotto, Mafia Boss Vil Schoenheit, Mafioso Epel Felmier, Mafioso Jade Leech, Mafioso Rook Hunt, Non-Graphic Violence, Piercings, Prompt: Alternate Univese – Mafia, Rook Gets Hit With a Chair, TWST Rarepair Week, Tattoos, implied car sex, rarepair week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysaldate/pseuds/mysaldate
Summary: People tended to underestimate Jamil just because he got kidnapped a few times here and there. They seemed to forget death always closely followed when one was affiliated with a certain teal-haired mafioso.In the meantime, Azul and Vil meet as two opposing bosses would, and enjoy a nice tea and cake date.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Vil Schoenheit, Jade Leech/Jamil Viper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: TWST Rarepair Week





	Shoot For The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Mafia AU  
> This is a prompt just for them and you know it. I love how this turned out a lot!
> 
> Please comment if you feel like it!

As Jamil came to, a splitting headache assaulted him immediately. He went to hold his head, only to find his hands tied behind his back in a rather uncomfortable position. That was also when he realized the cold metal chair digging into his back and that the air around was far too chilly for this to be Kalim’s estate – or the mafioso’s for that matter. He groaned as his eyes blinked open, taking in the mostly empty room around him.

There were a few cardboard boxes stored behind a door, some monitors on the wall next to him, and an open window on the opposite wall. That was where all the cold was getting in through as snow wafted in with every stronger gust of wind. There was already a small white blanket of it under the window, and Jamil didn’t like its presence any more than the ropes around his wrists.

“What shit did you get me in this time…” He grumbled under his breath, testing the strength in the ropes. He wouldn’t be able to rip them up but there was some hope for trying to slip his wrists through. All he needed was a bit of time.

Only a few quick steps alerted him to cease his efforts before the door slammed open with far more force than necessary, a well-dressed figure entering the cold room. As stylish as the suit was though, the hair was not, and Jamil found himself cringing at his captor’s – at least that’s what he assumed this individual was – blond bob-cut.

“Monsieur Multi, you’re finally up!” The person exclaimed, making Jamil look around the room searching for someone – anyone – else that strange name might be meant for. When he didn’t come upon anyone, he could only glare daggers at the weirdo.

“That’s Mr. Viper for you.”

“Don’t be so cold, Monsieur!” Strolling closer before passing him and closing the window, the man gave a smile that would likely normally be considered friendly. Not so much in their current positions. “I’m here to keep you company before your chéri sauveur gets here.”

“My what now?” The screens turned on with a flick of the man’s wrist. He paid no attention to the question, switching between different cameras until he found one that was aimed at the front entrance of a warehouse. At least it gave Jamil some sort of an idea for what was awaiting him once he made it out the door. The insides of this place were like a maze, it would likely be a problem to just get out on his own. Though he hated relying on that guy’s help.

His so-called companion pulled up another chair, making himself comfortable in front of the screens. Casually and with a spark of amusement in his eyes, he grabbed a pair of headphones and popped it on his head, a mic ready in front of his mouth and a smirk tugging at his lips. Whatever was going on here, Jamil did certainly not like it. And he was even less pleased when he noticed a familiar black car pulling up in front of the warehouse.

“It seems he’s here. Aren’t you thrilled~?” Jamil assumed the man was talking to him because the door opened, a teal-haired man stepping out and shooting a smirk up at the camera before holding up his hands to show he wasn’t carrying a gun. What an idiot…

“I hope you shoot him dead without playing around too much.” He hissed, earning surprised gawk from the blond. Talk about annoying.

“What’s that I hear? Trouble au paradis, huh…” It only got Jamil to roll his eyes but the man seemed utterly unbothered, leaning back in his chair. He kept an eye on the monitor as he spoke again, though no seriousness seeped into his voice. “Monsieur Mastermind has arrived. Show him our hospitality, be so kind~!”

“Idiot.” Jamil watched passively as Jade got cuffed and escorted by a few men he supposed were the blond’s underlings. The guns pointed at his back didn’t seem to distress Jade at all. That cocky attitude of his would cost him his head one of these days, that much Jamil was sure of. But if he got to watch it from the front row, he wouldn’t be particularly opposed to it. Especially in a situation like this.

Brought to a small room not too unlike Jamil’s own, he was forced down to a similar chair, only he wasn’t given the extra ropes. Shame, they could’ve made this more interesting. But there was little to be done about it now. A harsh slap came upon Jade’s cheek from one of his captors, knocking his trademark hat down and almost wiping the grin off his face too.

He watched as the blond’s hand came to his pocket, taking out a vibrating phone. It was only now that he’d noticed the tattoo on the back of his hand. He recognized the symbol quite well. An apple, a skull, it was something in between. A poisoned apple. So that was who they were dealing with here. Well, that at least explained the small prickle in the back of his neck just before his world went all black.

“Roi de Poison, oui, it’s all going according to plan. Oui, I have him here.” His eyes traveled to Jamil as his free hand went up to play with one of his sidebangs. It didn’t really help his hair at all but at least Jamil had something else to focus on aside from the beating Jade was getting on the camera above. “Non, he doesn’t seem too interested. Oui, I’ll keep it in mind. Be careful out there. Don’t forget to bring some sweets for the young ones~.”

“Well aren’t you just the sweet-talker.” Jamil scoffed as the man hung up, his playful glance still lingering on his captive. It seemed almost as though he had no interest in watching Jade get the shit beaten out of him. “How’s Vil doing?”

“Excusez-moi?” A couple of overdramatic blinks and he had the man’s full attention on him. He could only cock a smirk at that. It was so easy to distract this guy it was almost boring.

“He’s your boss, isn’t he? Vil Schoenheit. I don’t care what your business with these people is, and frankly, if you kept that guy away from me for the rest of eternity, I’d be quite delighted, but couldn’t you have at least picked a better way to do this? My head is killing me.”

“Aren’t you quite something, Monsieur Multi?” It seemed he had amused him. Good. That was all he really needed.

~~~

“Is this seat free?”

Azul looked up, only to find a familiar blond man looking down at him, a smile as polite as it was confident. He gave a nod, motioning for Vil to sit down with him. He called the waitress over, ordering them a cup of tea each as he’d just finished his own anyway. He folded the newspaper with a smile, taking a drag from his cigarette.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Though he wasn’t too happy to see him smoking, Vil merely waved the smog away as he leaned back in his chair and rested his perfect nails on the table between them. A small tick in his fingers got the ashen-haired man to look to the side. A few tables away, a purple-haired boy was seated. The hood pulled over his face coming just shy of covering a tattoo entirely but with his eye for detail, of course Azul noticed the poison ivy vine wrapped around his neck as well as the silver stud on his lip. They were pulling no stops here.

“I was just passing by and thought I’d stop for a chat. Do you mind?” Now it was Vil’s time to take in the situation around them. It was risky for him to come to Azul’s turf in the first place but the presence in the café was still intimidating. Azul was expecting him.

“Why would I mind? It’s always good to see an old friend.” The shrewd blue eyes watched Vil with interest, not allowing for any sudden movements. But his companion hardly intended anything like that. After making sure Azul’s eyes were firmly fit on him, he pulled an envelope from his handbag and slid it over the table. Their tea arrived. The waitress turned her hand enough for Vil to see the tentacle tattoo wrapping her wrist like a cuff.

Azul took up the letter, opening it up with a rather curious look on his face, only for it to turn into a frown as he looked through the document. Pictures, likely freshly printed, stared at him from the page. Pictures of his right-hand man getting cuffed in front of a warehouse. Cocking a brow over at Vil, he put the papers back into the envelope. “Are you trying to provoke me?”

“I wouldn’t dare. This is more of a personal issue, it has little to do with you.” He stirred some syrup into his tea before taking a sip, giving a pleased hum as the sweet taste filled his mouth. “I was just thinking I would inform you but was it perhaps unnecessary? You don’t seem too surprised.”

“Oh, I am surprised alright.” With a chuckle, Azul reached for a tea cookie, one of those he’d ordered before Vil arrived to interrupt his little break. “Surprised you would be willing to lose your people like that.”

Vil didn’t bother to hide his chuckle, only slightly disturbing his fellow mafioso. Azul was a little more displeased at the fact Jade didn’t bother to inform him first though. Now there was bound to be messes for him to clean up later. Vil raised a hand, ordering himself a piece of cake. He must’ve been in an awfully good mood if he was willing to indulge in sweets for once.

“Shall we bet on the outcome then?” The blond beckoned him with a smirk. One he gladly returned.

“I don’t do bets I have no chance of losing. They bore me to death.”

~~~

When the blond finally took his eyes off of him, the camera in the interrogation room was already showing only static. The smile froze on his lips as he got to switching between the cameras. Static, static, static. Jade wasn’t wasting any time. And it was time for Jamil to get in the game as well.

A string of curses spilled from the man’s lips, as he grew too focused on shouting orders to notice the ropes falling to the ground. By the time he heard the steps and turned his head to look, the metal chair was already kissing his face goodnight, and then landed a few more times just for good measure. Jamil let out a sigh as he reached for his gun. People tended to underestimate him just because he got kidnapped a few times but more often than not, it became the last mistake they ever made.

Still, this man was in direct contact with Vil. It would do no good to kill him just like that. Instead, Jamil took up the ropes, a brilliant idea coming to mind as he did so. Though he would likely need to fetch that annoying “savior” of his. He snuck out of the room, creeping along a wall. It didn’t seem as though many people were here though. Just as he expected, all the shelves and aisles were making this place a nightmare to navigate through.

The sounds of gunfire reached his ears a little sooner than he would’ve liked. Cocking the gun in his hands, he got ready to make his way through. Maybe Jade was a better shooter than him but he did know how to fire the thing at least. And even without the best aim, it was hard to miss a whole grown man. Though he didn’t necessarily want to kill them.

Steps came closer to the corner he was about to round and he dropped forward ready, shooting the intruder in the thigh. The surprised hiss made him freeze with his hand still on the trigger. The person he just shot jumped out of the way of a bullet coming from down the aisle, taking Jamil with him, but only once they were both safely around the corner did Jamil look up to confirm what he already knew from the voice alone.

“Well, this didn’t work out.”

“Oh, you _think_?” Jade’s tone was nothing short of sarcastic. Surprisingly so for someone who just got shot in the leg. Not taking any of his bullshit, Jamil promptly drew two fingers into the wound, grabbing the bullet and jerking it out with no regard to the man’s comfort. The next wave of sass got stuck in the mafioso’s throat as blood spurted out together with the bullet, covering Jamil’s abdomen and thighs.

But Jade’s pursuers were not too far behind and they didn’t have time for this. Shoving the submachine gun he’d stolen from his guards, Jade pushed the man into the aisle. It was Jamil’s time to curse out loud, his only option to shoot and pray. By some miracle, none of the bullets hit him before he rushed to the other side of the aisle to hide from them. Jade had already left the position and went who knew where, leaving him behind. Impressive, although he picked literally the worst possible time to be that way.

A glance around and Jamil dove into the opposing aisle to hide. He could use this chaotic layout to his advantage at least. At least the mafioso got him a proper weapon. He took the next couple of guards by surprise, getting their hands before they could return fire. Not like that made them entirely safe but it certainly gave him enough time to knock the large shelf on top of them and kick their guns away. Just what was that idiot who came here for him doing?!

The rest of the guards were closing in, and by now, they probably already discovered and freed the guy he left back in the monitor room. Nothing was just gonna go his way today, was it? He finally made it to a wall instead of just another shelf. At least now he had somewhere to start when looking for the exit. Good, he was just running out of bullets. This thing ate much more than he’d expected it to.

Discarding the submachine, he moved silently along the wall until he came upon a stack of boxes too high to climb over. And of course, as his luck would have it, that was when one of the guards came upon him. Holding his arms up to show he was unarmed, he cursed under his breath. Pulling the same escape twice would be troublesome for sure, if not straight-up impossible.

With at least four guns pointed at him, the guards approached him slowly as if he still had some tricks up his sleeve. It wasn’t until they suddenly heard the roar of an engine that they stopped in their tracks.

“You fucker” is all Jamil could say before the car barged through, knocking the shelves down right on top of everyone around, nearly smashing the poor captive in the process. With a thoroughly broken windshield and destroyed bumpers, Jade’s car came to a stop as the tinted window rolled down, revealing a grinning mafioso. Jamil wasted no time before getting in, making sure to give the man a slap just to make sure.

“Well, that’s no way to apologize.” Jade sighed but he didn’t seem too displeased. His thigh was hastily tied over with a piece of cloth that was rapidly turning crimson but he didn’t seem to mind too much. Deciding not to bring attention to it, Jamil watched as Jade merely started up the car again, heading straight for the monitor room. Damn bastard, he must’ve realized what happened there.

“You can just leave him there.”

“After he touched my property?”

Jamil grit his teeth at that, more than ready to shoot him again. Oh wait, he still had the weirdo’s gun. He went to pull it out, only to get stopped by Jade’s hand grabbing his and moving it to a little box between their seats. “Be a dear and grab me a cig, would you? It’ll make me look better even with that new hole you gave me.”

“Your priorities are weird.” Jamil grumbled but did as asked nevertheless. He wasn’t going to stop him from his unhealthy habits. But as he lit it up, instead of placing it to Jade’s lips like he wanted him to, he took a drag himself, blowing the smoke out the window. Jade’s eyes snapped to him as the car came to a stop once more, just outside the door. Leaning over him, the mafioso reached for the cig, pushing Jamil down in the seat.

Now that they were this close, it wasn’t all that hard to see the cracks in Jade’s perfect mask. The pain from the wound affected him more than he would’ve liked, and Jamil’s provoking wasn’t leaving him cold either. With a cocky smirk, Jamil moved the cig to the corner of his lips, leaning up and closing the distance between them. He felt Jade grin into the kiss before his tongue darted out, skillfully taking hold of the smoke.

Rather than allowing him the victory, Jamil reached up, grabbing it with his hand and crushing it into the seat. It didn’t matter, the car was already thrashed anyway. But it was his way of challenging the man. He knew better than anyone that Jade wasn’t the kind of man to get stopped by a gunshot wound if he really wanted something. And at that very moment, the thing Jade wanted was him.

Their kiss grew heated as they battled for dominance. Hands went searching all over each other’s bodies, slipped under the clothes, and tore on them. Jade’s tongue darted out, circling around his ear and tugging on the helix piercing on its top. It always sent pleasant shivers down his spine. And as the other’s teeth grazed the snake tattoo climbing up behind his ear, he realized he no longer felt all that cold despite the temperature barely improving.

~~~

Checking his phone, Vil got up from his seat, looking over Azul with a smirk. There were no messages of anything going wrong yet, and they have already finished their tea. But the ashen-haired man still seemed completely calm. Beckoning to the blond again, there was even a polite smile playing still on his lips.

“Why don’t you finish your cake before you go, Vil? It’s bad manners to leave food behind.”

“You don’t need to tell me about manners. I believe I can afford a little leftover cake for now.”

Now Azul’s smile left him. Instead, a frown settled in as he picked up his phone too. A nervous expression flashed through as he bit his lips before composing himself again, glaring daggers at the blond. That was when Vil’s phone started ringing. That was odd, Rook wasn’t supposed to call when they were done, though it was his number that popped up. He picked up, only to hear an unexpected voice.

“Nous disposerons de votre clébard, nous vous rendons la pareille. J'espère que le gâteau est bon. Also please tell Azul to send someone to pick us up, would you~?”

He froze up, before slowly sliding back in the chair. The growing smirk on Azul’s face was more than enough indication. The bastard must’ve known when he pointed out the manners issue. With a bitter smile, the blond had no choice but to eat his words – as well as the sugary treat in front of him. He looked over at his bodyguard and gave a nod. The boy – and Azul only now realized how petite he seemed despite likely being one of the deadliest people under Vil’s command – got up and disappeared from the café within minutes as Vil heaved a small sigh.

“It seems as though you’ve won once more.”

“But not at all. It was just a personal issue that had little to do with me.” Azul returned his earlier words with a smirk. And received one back. “It’s going to take more than this to get me to my knees.”

“Then I’m looking forward to the time I get you there.”

“I’m looking forward to seeing you try.”

~~~

“So Azul will send someone to pick us up?” Jamil asked as he was redoing his hair. It was such a pain but no helping it now since it came loose during their little fight. Jade was sitting on the trunk of the car, sometimes knocking on it to keep the guy inside from getting too bored. That one really just got what was coming to him.

“He will, eventually. By the way, you didn’t have to be so harsh on me. I was really getting a beating, you know?” The fake pout was almost as infuriating as the amusement twinkling in his eyes.

“What’s the use of code phrases if I don’t say them?” He rolled his eyes, hopping up next to Jade and stealing the cigarette from his lips again. He needed a smoke much more than the annoying mafioso anyway. “But one day that stupid earring of yours is gonna get torn out anyway and that’s when I’ll really thrash you.”

Jade only chuckled at that, wrapping an arm around Jamil’s shoulders. His hand went to cup his face, pulling him closer and leaning in… only to steal the smoke once more, giving a toothy grin as another black car appeared on the road. “Let’s just hope you’ll learn to shoot properly before that happens.”

“Bastard.” Escaping the embrace, Jamil dug his finger into the bullet wound once more, earning a pained moan from the taller man. “Next time it won’t be your leg that I shoot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nous disposerons de votre clébard, nous vous rendons la pareille. J'espère que le gâteau est bon. (the thing Jade says to Vil on the phone) = We'll be dropping your mutt off after we return a favor. Hope the cake is good.


End file.
